Ned and Olivia Quartermaine
66 Harbor View Road | parents = Larry and Tracy Ashton (Ned's parents) Talia Garibaldi FalconeriMentioned on September 19, 2008. Maiden name mentioned on April 13, 2010. (Olivia's mother) | siblings = Dillon Quartmaine (Ned's brother) Vito Falconeri Cosimo Falconeri Vinnie Falconeri Phil Falconeri (Olivia's siblings) | children = Dante Falconeri (Olivia's son; born 1985) Brook Lynn Ashton (Ned's daughter; born 1986) Leo Falconeri (Olivia's son; born 2015) | grandchildren = Rocco Falconeri (Olivia's grandson, via Dante; born 2013) | color = #74138C | color text = #FFFFFF }} Ned Quartermaine and Olivia Falconeri Quartermaine are fictional characters and a fictional couple on soap opera General Hospital. Casting The role of Ned was portrayed by actor Kurt McKinney from 1988-91 and by actor Wally Kurth from 1991-2007 and 2012-present. The role of Olivia was originated by actress Lisa LoCicero on September 19, 2008. Background Ned is the son of Lord Larry Ashton and his ex-wife, Tracy Quartermaine. He is also the father of Brook Lynn Ashton with his ex-wife, Lois Cerullo. Olivia is the daughter of Talia Falconeri and the mother of Dante, through a relationship with mob boss, Sonny Corinthos and Leo, through a one night stand with mob boss, Julian Jerome. Storylines In 2013, when the two met they started off as friends as Olivia was with Sonny Corinthos (the father of her son, Dante). After Sonny cheated on Olivia with Ava Jerome and got her pregnant with Avery, Olivia broke up with him. Ned and Olivia grew closer as friends but then Ned started dating Alexis Davis again. On New Years Eve 2014, Julian Jerome (Alexis' ex) and Olivia were both very upset about Ned and Alexis being together instead of with them that they get a room and play cards. Then, they end up sleeping together and conceive their son, Leo. On February 13, 2015 (Valentine's Day on the show), Olivia finds out she's pregnant with Julian's baby, and she tells Ned but then tries to lie and take it back but eventually tells him the truth, saying she doesn't want Julian to know. Eventually, Julian does find out about the baby and rightfully assumes that the baby is his but Ned decides to claim the baby as his own. Olivia goes into labor at the 2013 Nurses' Ball and gives birth to a baby boy with Ned by her side. To keep Julian away from the baby, they fake his death. When Olivia brings Leo back to town as her adopted child, Ned breaks up with her due to all the lies. In 2016, it was revealed that she and Ned are dating again. In February 2017, Ned proposes to Olivia but she turns him down. In March, Ned proposes to Olivia again but she turns him down yet again but after being held hostage at gunpoint, Olivia proposes to Ned and the two officially become engaged. He also gave her Lila's engagement ring. Ned and Olivia sing and perform a dance routine to Faith by at at the 2017 Nurses' Ball. They were married on July 7, 2017 at the Metro Court Hotel surrounded by family and friends and with Dillon serving as best man. Proposal Ned proposed to Olivia at the Quartermaine mansion on February 20, 2017, but she turned him down. ''Ned: "I was gonna do this at dinner tonight, but why wait? Olivia Falconeri, will you marry me?"'' ''Ned: "Well? Don't leave a guy hanging."'' ''Olivia: "I c-- Ned, I-I can't."'' ''Ned: "Can't? I -- I understand "No." What does "I can't" mean?"'' ''Olivia: I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I-I can't."'' Ned proposed to Olivia again at the Floating Rib on March 29, but she turns him down again. On March 30, after being held hostage at gunpoint, Olivia proposes to Ned and the two officially become engaged. ''Ned: No! No! Tonight... it's about us, about our future. Olivia Falconeri... I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to call you my wife. I want us to be a family -- you, me, and little Leo. So will you do me the great honor of marrying me?"'' ''Olivia: ...I'd probably never get out to the movies. breaking And my little boy... he wouldn't have the absolute best father figure in the whole wide world. So, you can back off all you want, but you know what? I am coming for you, baby. Edward Lawrence Quartermaine Ashton... ...will you marry me?"'' ''Ned: Laughs Nothing would make me prouder -- or happier."'' Wedding videos Ned and Olivia were married at the Metro Court Hotel on July 7, 2017. Photo gallery NivNurses'Ball14-1.png|Nurses' Ball 2014 Livned.png|Olivia and Ned on the red carpet Niviafirstkiss.png|Ned and Olivia's first kiss Nivia14.jpeg| NedwantsOliviaLivpreggo.png|Ned wants Olivia/she tells him she's pregnant NivaJulexispreggo.png|Ned claims Olivia's baby Nivagettogether1.png|Start dating NedOliviaNB2015.png|Nurses' Ball 2015 NedLivdancing.png|Dancing during Ned's Nurses' Ball number LivduringLabor.png|Niva during labor NedbreaksupwithLiv.jpg|Ned breaks up with Olivia Niviareunite.png|Reuniting Nivloving.png| Nivloving2.png| NivQloving.png| NIviaLeohospital.png|In the hospital with Leo Nivia17.png| Nedproposes.jpg|Ned proposes but Olivia turns him down Oliviaproposes.png|Olivia proposes and Ned accepts Nivannouceengagement.png|Announcing the engagement Nivengagementpics.png|Engagement picture Nivengagementpics1.png| TracygivesNivherblessing.png|Tracy's blessing Nivengagementparty.png|Engagement party Niviaarrive17.png|Arriving at the Nurses' Ball late NiviaNBkiss.png| NivNB17-1.png| NiviaNB17.png|"Faith" by NiviaperformNB17.png| NivhealsNB17.png| NiviaFaith.png| Niv-Wally-Lisa.png| Nivbeforewedding.png|Before the wedding Nivweddingstarts.png|The ceremony begins Livweddingvows.png|Olivia says her vows to Ned Nedsingshisvows.png|Ned sings his vows to Olivia NedsingstoLiv.png| NivRings.png| Nivweddingkiss.png|"You may now kiss the bride" Nivweddingglow.png|Wedding glow Nivweddingphoto.png|Wedding photo Nivfireworks.png|Fireworks Nivweddingfireworks.png| Nivfireworkskiss.png|Fireworks kiss Nivflutes.png|Flutes from Tracy NivDillonstoast.png|Dillon's best man toast Nedstoast.png|Ned's toast NivMr.&Mrs..png|Mr. and Mrs. Edward Quartermaine Nivfirstdance.png|First dance Nivthreshold.png|Ned carries Olivia over the threshold Nivhoneymoonlove.png|Honeymoon love NivD1.png|With Dillon Niviathankful.png| FalconerihouseThanksgiving17.png| References Category:Articles needing more information Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Falconeri family Category:General Hospital couples Category:Morgan family Category:Quartermaine family Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters